


越南风味螃蟹脚

by ToraohMK233



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraohMK233/pseuds/ToraohMK233
Summary: ※惊天大雷注意※腐向，《火焰之纹章·风花雪月》同人，贝雷特x帝弥托利，但库罗德很抢戏。海鲜市场AU※灵感来源于微博上有人说帝弥的鞋子条纹像爆款拖鞋，以及我莫名觉得五年后帝弥的铠甲很像螃蟹。※不经大脑的发病产物，土味警告。※接受一切批评和辱骂，但仅限于本文范围内。※提前致看到最后的您：对不起。





	越南风味螃蟹脚

**Author's Note:**

> ※惊天大雷注意
> 
> ※腐向，《火焰之纹章·风花雪月》同人，贝雷特x帝弥托利，但库罗德很抢戏。海鲜市场AU
> 
> ※灵感来源于微博上有人说帝弥的鞋子条纹像爆款拖鞋，以及我莫名觉得五年后帝弥的铠甲很像螃蟹。
> 
> ※不经大脑的发病产物，土味警告。
> 
> ※接受一切批评和辱骂，但仅限于本文范围内。
> 
> ※提前致看到最后的您：对不起。

帝弥托利趿着拖鞋，把一筐活蹦乱跳的螃蟹搬到了自己的摊位上。

隔壁摊卖蘑菇和香料的库罗德斜靠在案台上随口道了声早。

帝弥托利没有回话，只冷冷地在做着自家的开店准备工作。垂下的金黄色发丝盖住了他瞎掉的右眼。

这时候天色尚未发白。

但芙朵拉市场的一天早已开始。

在越南边境有着各种各样、大大小小的海鲜市场。卖海鲜，卖各种土特产，也卖各种偷渡货。

而芙朵拉海鲜市场则是这其中比较不为人知的一个。

按理说这个市场规模也不小，交通也不差，却不知道为什么一直默默无闻，来买菜的也只有附近的居民，不见在其它市场经常出没的批发商或者慕名而来吃海鲜的游客。

帝弥托利有时候会怀疑这是市场运营方故意导向的结果。原因也不难猜，不外乎是为了维持芙朵拉的平稳发展罢了。

毕竟在这个市场里，偷渡来的小贩实在是太多了，一旦被曝光可不得了。就比如帝弥托利隔壁那位皮肤黝黑的大兄弟库罗德。

帝弥托利其实想跳槽到更规范的市场去，他已经受够隔壁那位既聒噪又乱放东西还不知不觉侵占到他人摊位的大兄弟了，然而他没钱。

他父母双亡又身患残疾，每天赚到的钱除了买方便面糊口，就是存起来等着交每月一次的摊位费。

然而最近，芙朵拉市场却似乎有些不太平。

假的越南盾开始在市场上流行，而且做工精细，几乎能乱真。每天都有人因为收到假币而亏损。有几家摊贩甚至因为收到太多而直接倒闭。

这使得人人提心吊胆。

“喂，帝弥老哥，”隔壁摊的大兄弟坐不住了，“我们该想个办法不是？”

“关我毛事。”帝弥托利连头也没抬。他在确认螃蟹的存活状态。

“你都没因此亏过钱吗？”大兄弟诧异。

“……”帝弥托利不想理他。

他何止是亏过，他亏得连方便面都买不起了，最近都是在杜笃开的小吃店里讨要些还看得过眼的残羹剩饭吃。

但他不能说。他的高傲可不允许他示弱。他的外壳该跟手中的螃蟹一样坚硬。

“诶我说，”库罗德突然把声音压低下来，凑到了帝弥托利的面前，“我倒是有一个办法，想不想听？”

“随便你。”其实很想听。

“我们不如联合其他有意愿的摊贩组个联盟，以后只收软妹币，不要越南盾，如何？”

大兄弟你真是个鬼才。

于是帝弥托利开始学着隔壁家，在“新鲜的货咯快来买啊”，“杀了你哦快闭嘴给我滚开”的吆喝声中不时加入“只收软妹币”的小声呢喃。

大兄弟这一政策倒是行之有效，不仅亏损少了，利润增加了，钱袋的重量还变轻了。

要是还在以前，帝弥托利该用尽溢美之词对他进行商业吹捧了。

然而事情不可能总是顺利的。

那天，帝弥托利跟往常一样低头整理着螃蟹，却用眼角余光瞄见有人在他的摊位前站定了。

“随便看看吧，”他头也没抬，“只收软妹币。”

“哦？”对方似乎是第一次来，对这个市场的行情不是很了解，“ 为什么呢？”

虽然是疑问句，但语调并没有什么起伏。在聒噪的市场中平淡得难以留下深刻印象。

但帝弥托利却愣住了。因为那是他曾经再熟悉不过的声音。

平淡的语调里藏着他的整个学生时代。

他也不是天生就该辍学卖螃蟹的。

五年前，他甚至还是全渔村人的骄傲。

身为村长的儿子，他从一开始就注定了是有钱有权的“高贵上等人”。况且祖上有欧洲血统，他金发，碧眼，白皮肤，活脱脱村中一枝花。不仅如此，他还头脑明晰，知书达理，轻而易举地考上了本地最好的一所高中。

他在高中也混得如鱼得水。他凭着优异的成绩、饱满的行动力、无人可挡的魅力以及父亲的捐款，力排众议成为所在学级的级长。不仅如此，他还得到了从附近大学过来的实习生老师的赏识——他的实习班主任老师甚至不止一次以私人名义邀请过他喝茶谈心。

要不是家里横生变故，他的后母带过来的女儿——他唤做姐姐的那位主儿搞事而使他失去一切，他该已经在大学做出不少成绩了。

而现在站在他面前的那位客人——名为贝雷特的青年，就是当年那位与他关系极为不一般的老师。

“不为什么。滚开。不卖了。”帝弥托利抬头低吼道。

他那只尚且完好的眼睛露出了凶光，狠狠盯着贝雷特。

其实只是不希望曾经敬重的老师，看到现在这个样子的自己。所以用坚硬的外壳伪装自己。

而贝雷特虽然被他盯得发毛，但脸上却看不出任何表情。

这使得帝弥托利更为烦躁。

“杀了你哦？”一不小心用力过度扭下来一只蟹钳。

“……”贝雷特默默看着他。

“淦。”另一只蟹钳也掉下来了。

贝雷特依旧不动声色。

“……”

帝弥托利手里的螃蟹连蟹壳都已经烂了。

最后还是库罗德看不下去了，抓拉起两把蘑菇跑到两人的中间打算去劝架。

“可是我们没有正在打架啊，也没有打算打架。”贝雷特疑惑地对热情过头的大兄弟说。

而这时帝弥托利已经暴躁得把拖鞋甩到了案台上。

“……这位老师您真有趣。”库罗德发出感叹并默默后退了一步。

“这只是教学关卡。”贝雷特说。也不知道是说给帝弥托利听的，还是说给库罗德。

“来吧帝弥托利。”贝雷特不知道从哪里掏出来一把玩具剑。

明明就是一副要打架的样子啊喂！而且什么？玩具剑？！你特么在逗我？！

“我赢了的话，你就给我滚。不然杀了你。”帝弥托利操起了拖鞋。

另外一边也这么入戏啊真是不得了了！

“没问题。”

你们师生的相处方式有点奇怪啊！！！

后来帝弥托利输了。

所以那天的最后，帝弥托利往贝雷特的篮子里偷偷丢了两只螃蟹。

就算是赔罪了。

那之后，贝雷特开始成为这里的常客。

库罗德不知道从哪里打探来的小道消息，贝雷特的父亲是管理这个市场的赛罗司工会的干部之一。而贝雷特本人也得到工会会长非常不一般的赏识。

于是库罗德也开始有意无意地向贝雷特搭话。他觉得贝雷特有本事帮他们减免摊位费——在这样一个弱肉强食又充满霸王条款的海鲜市场，摊位费的有无直接影响最终盈利。他甚至还为了拉近距离叫贝雷特“老师”。

这使得帝弥托利极为不满。他觉得自己必须采取行动把老师从库罗德哪里抢回来。

但帝弥托利却不好意思面对贝雷特，每当贝雷特站在他的摊位旁他都只会说“杀了你哦快闭嘴给我滚开”。

不过贝雷特每次都没有滚。

曾经的人民教师（实习）总能默默听着他暴躁学生的低吼，然后若无其事地问“今天的螃蟹多少钱一斤？”

帝弥托利为了生计每次都败下阵来，乖乖称好螃蟹然后卖给贝雷特。

而当贝雷特买完螃蟹走远，他又因为自己的粗暴态度而暗自神伤。

喜好吃瓜并乐于围观全程的库罗德都快看腻了。

是不是该有什么大事发生，好滋润滋润他干涸的心灵了？

他们对面的摊位，终于因为假越南盾而破产了。人去摊空。

谁让他不肯加入联盟。

库罗德一边用手指绕着自己头上的小辫子玩儿转圈圈，一边幸灾乐祸地想。

帝弥托利今天不在。怕是躲一月收一次的摊位费去了。

正觉得无聊，却发现整个市场骚动起来。

一个衣着华丽浮夸的女人拎着一把锤子，绕了市场一圈最后坐到了库罗德和帝弥托利对面的那个空摊位上。

她优雅地翘起了二郎腿，露出了裙子底下光鲜亮丽的红秋裤。

库罗德看呆了。

可是之后的发展让他更加放弃思考。那女人居然指挥着下属，在摊位前整整齐齐地钉上了写有“高利贷”三个字的招牌。

开什么玩笑？！

库罗德花了一天时间，终于搜集到了想要的情报。

女人名叫艾黛尔贾特。是黑道组织的头目。

道上名号炎帝。坊间绰号爱贷尔假盾。

想必这位就是发行假的越南盾，扰乱市场秩序的人吧。

库罗德边推测边习惯性地找隔壁摊搭话。不过他没有能征询到任何意见。

今天帝弥托利倒是来了，但气氛总有些不对。

虽然他往日就显得暴躁又阴沉，但今天尤甚。

这也是理所当然的。库罗德想。

根据库罗德收集到的情报，艾黛尔贾特正是夺走了帝弥托利的一切害得他不得不辍学卖螃蟹至今的元凶。是帝弥托利没有血缘关系的姐姐。

“我要杀了她。”独眼的青年一边不停念叨着同一句话，一边素手锤着面前的螃蟹。

不久，帝弥托利的摊位上就全是死蟹了。

艾黛尔贾特看着对面锤螃蟹的样子非常开心，她甚至欢快地抡起了自己的锤子转圈圈。

库罗德觉得这是她对帝弥托利的挑衅。于是他默默地切开了一个别家摊子里正在卖的西瓜，而后又开了一瓶在别家冷藏柜里冰着的汽水。

好戏会不会上演呢？他期待着。

剑拔弩张。离爆发只缺一条导火索。

女人还是拎着锤子，而帝弥托利的右眼突然前所未有地痛了起来。

“都是因为你！”他终于忍不住了，朝着艾黛尔贾特吼道。

“哦，我有做错什么吗？”艾黛尔贾特站了起来。

“父母去世之后，你卷走了我们家的一切财产！一切！只为了离家出走去成立什么高利贷公司！”帝弥托利生气地挥舞起拳头。

“我只是在搞事业，”艾黛尔贾特说，“你不支持我，我只能这么做。”

“你利用黑道关系处处打压我，害我根本找不到工作！”

“是你自己每找一个工作，都要胁迫老板跟你一起抵制我的。”

“你还用锤子敲瞎了我一只眼睛！”

“是你先说要去警察局举报我的。”

……

“你把我曾经对你的仰慕都当成不值钱的垃圾，拿去喂狗吃了！！”

帝弥托利徒手拍在了艾黛尔贾特摊位的水泥案台上。案台立刻裂成两半。

而艾黛尔贾特也起身迎击，他们扭打成一团。

帝弥托利双手都流血了，状况十分凄惨。虽然都是他自己乱砸乱碰弄伤的。

而这时贝雷特骑着共享小单车，终于赶到了。

贝雷特及时插入他们中间，把帝弥托利挡在了身后。

“交给我吧，帝弥君。”贝雷特小声地对身后的人说。

帝弥托利在内心感动得哭了。

“我现在是赛罗司工会的市场特派监督员。”贝雷特举起一张用塑料做成的工作牌，然后抽出了随身携带的玩具剑。

“有人举报你非法放贷，”他用玩具剑指着艾黛尔贾特，“外加私印假钞。”

“我放贷是合法的，”艾黛尔贾特辩解道，“看到这个牌子了吗？只要我不遮不掩，光明正大地摆出来，它就是合法的。”

说着她指了指自己摊位上那个写着“高利贷”的牌子。

“至于假钞，”她得意地扬起眉毛，“你们根本拿不出证据。”

贝雷特按了按玩具剑的把手，一束紫光从剑尖射了出来。

原来那是一台便携式的验钞机。

“拿出来验验就知道了。”他凑近艾黛尔贾特。

艾黛尔贾特不得不打开了保险箱。

全是假钞。

“老师，我也有证据。”库罗德在凌乱的货品之间翻找，终于拖出来一只用塑料袋包裹得严严实实的相机。那是他花了整整一天时间的努力结果。

“这里面有艾黛尔贾特勾结假钞印刷厂老板的证据，要不要看看？”

他说着扯开了塑料袋，打开相机就递给了贝雷特。

“喜闻乐见吧？”

贝雷特没说话，只点了点头，然后看了一眼艾黛尔贾特。

“我只是在利用那个老板，”艾黛尔贾特挥舞着锤子，“我特看不起印假钞的人。这只是为了打破旧有秩序而选择的一时合作。迟早有一天我会灭了他们。”

“不如你加入我们吧。让我们携手成为新市场的帝王，如何？”

贝雷特摇了摇头。

“我选择帝弥君。”他淡淡地说。

贝雷特把艾黛尔贾特制服在地。然后用热心烧腊摊主提供的捆香肠的细绳把她捆了个结实。

“为什么？”艾黛尔贾特双膝跪地，不甘心地问。

“因为扰乱市场秩序会让人们不幸。”贝雷特俯视着她，“而且帝弥君曾经真心实意地爱过你，所以我更不能原谅你的所作所为。”

“可他失去的只是右眼，而我却失去了整个放贷产业啊。”艾黛尔贾特哭着说。

警笛声从远处传来。是库罗德偷偷用自己的8848钛金手机报的警。

艾黛尔贾特被推进警车，她将迎来全新的铁窗生涯。

警车调转了车头将要离开。

“都过去了。”贝雷特轻拍着帝弥托利的肩膀。

“可我的右眼如今依然在痛。”帝弥托利望着远去的警车，轻轻感叹。

自艾黛尔贾特伏法后过了几天，贝雷特终于又过来买菜了。

“诶呦老师，”库罗德没羞没臊地粘了上去，“见到老师我真是心脏跳得贼快。扑通扑通的。”

“可我的心脏没有在跳哦。”贝雷特淡淡地说。

帝弥托利在自家摊位上抬头看了他们一眼。然后低头偷偷拣出了几只最肥的蟹用网袋装好。

“老师老师，给点面子嘛，”库罗德继续纠缠不清，“特价，只要是老师来买，东西我通通打五折。”

帝弥托利趁着他们的注意力都不在这边，偷偷把装了螃蟹的网袋丢进了贝雷特的菜篮。很好，今天的任务完成了。他露出了难以觉察的微笑。

“你这蘑菇怕不是有毒。”

“讨厌啦，老师真会开玩笑。”库罗德说着随意抓起自己摊位上的一朵蘑菇咬了一口，“我可是诚信守法好商人啊老师，不信你看，我都吃下去了，哪有什么毒呢？”

第二天的摊位上异常安静。

因为隔壁的库罗德没有来。

取而代之的是一位跟他有着相同发色和肤色的少年。

“我叫锥里尔，”少年讷讷地说，“我哥今天吃坏肚子了。”

说完便安静地看摊去了。

帝弥托利觉得整个世界清静多了。

贝雷特今天也过来了。

帝弥托利突然觉得自己该认真跟老师打声招呼了。

于是他看着自己的脸在摊位旁的水沟里的倒影，开始整理个人形象。

他把散乱的发丝别至耳后，带好新买的黑色眼罩。左右察看一遍确认无甚不妥之后，他还不忘练习了一个微笑。

计算好贝雷特到来的时间，他抬起了头，脸颊绽放出一朵花。

“老师好。”那大概是他这一生最美的笑容了。

贝雷特没有忍住，鼻血流了下来。他慌慌张张地在口袋里翻找手帕。

“叮——”应该是有细微的金属掉落地面的声音。然而市场里太吵，谁都没有听到。

但巧的是那掉落的物什在地面滑行了一圈之后，因为遇到障碍而停在了帝弥托利的脚边。

帝弥托利将它拿了起来。

是一枚戒指。

“老师，”帝弥托利把戒指递给了正在用手帕捂鼻子的贝雷特，“您掉的东西。”

“谢谢。”贝雷特接过去，却转手将其戴在了帝弥托利的无名指上。

“就当作你一直偷偷送我螃蟹的回礼了。”

后来他们十指相扣并排坐到了市场收摊。

帝弥托利决定邀请贝雷特到他家吃螃蟹。

而贝雷特听完之后表示只有海鲜对身体不健康需要再买点其他菜。

帝弥托利于是张望了一遍市场，发现除了他们和隔壁之外，其他商贩早已不见人影。

没办法，买毒蘑菇凑合吧。

“不要钱了。全都送你们。”锥里尔包好卖剩下的蘑菇，朝着贝雷特和帝弥托利整整齐齐地鞠了一个躬。

“这样好吗？你哥会骂的吧？”贝雷特看着他。

“管他呢，又不是我亲哥。”锥里尔把蘑菇递了出去，“我和库罗德只是一起偷渡过来的同乡罢了。他硬要我喊他哥。”

贝雷特没有接，于是锥里尔把袋子晃了晃，递得更向前了——

“我认为能帮到赛罗司工会会长赏识的人非常光荣。”

“况且库罗德委托我看摊，连劳务费都没给我。”

锥里尔说完就把袋子扔到了帝弥托利摊子的案台上。然后头也不回地走了。

看来是只能收了。

贝雷特跟着帝弥托利回家。

他们原本打算一起做晚饭。然而帝弥托利家的厨房已经五年没人进去过了。里面积满了灰尘。

帝弥托利抱歉地朝贝雷特笑笑，然后关上厨房门，跑隔壁去借了一个电火锅。

简单地处理好食材，他们就在客厅里打起火锅来。

帝弥托利顺手打开了已经有五年没开过的电视机。那都不知道是几年前买的了，还是个笨重的四四方方的接收模拟信号的老式大彩电。

因为没交费，所以只能收到一个地方电视台。

里面在播着垃圾偶像剧。从邻国引进的译制片。

人人脸上都化着浓厚精致的妆，磨皮磨得连毛孔都看不见。柔光使角色们的脸色都像尸体一样白，而他们的嘴唇无论男男女女无一例外是死亡芭比粉的。男女主角也矫揉造作，为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的事情就寻死觅活。被配角骂的时候还一副我真爱我有理对不起你们怎么了是你们必须给我道歉的架势。

帝弥托利和贝雷特都对此兴趣寥寥。但关掉电视房里却又显得过于寂静。

只能就着哭丧一样的背景音默默啃着螃蟹。时不时也捞起一朵蘑菇。

两人就这样面对面吃了一阵。

直到库罗德摊上的那些毒蘑菇起了意想不到的功效。

天知道库罗德那些蘑菇到底是在哪里采的。只两口下去，身体就开始燥热难耐。

于是帝弥托利解开了自己衬衫的最上面两颗扣子。他真的好热。

汗水顺着脖子流下来，经过因为吞咽而抖动的喉结，然后又缓缓滑下，打湿了胸前浅色的细密绒毛。

线条利落的锁骨也完全暴露在外，似乎随着每一次呼吸而颤抖。

贝雷特把这理解为帝弥托利在引诱自己。而他没有忍住。他觉得自己的理智已经全部随血液流进了下体。

于是他把帝弥托利按在了沙发上。

“来做爱吧。”贝雷特说。他温热的吐息轻轻掠过帝弥托利的耳朵。

他们离得如此之近，这使得帝弥托利有史以来第一次产生了能听见老师心脏跳动的错觉。

“好。”

他们褪下了彼此的衣物。贝雷特把它们全都扔在了地上。

火锅汤底的味道和螃蟹的腥味混合在一起，弥漫着整个空间。身体也因为吸收了太多热气而黏答答的。

这使得他们两个都很狼狈。

帝弥托利捡起被贝雷特随意丢在地下的衬衫，盖住了自己的脸——其实连对方的衬衫上都是这个味道。

而贝雷特却开始亲吻帝弥托利的每一寸肌肤——还是这个味道。

垃圾电视剧里传出非常尖锐的吵架声。“不要”，“快滚”，“我不听”，“好痛”。似乎是男主人公抓着女主人公的手腕，要向她解释什么。那音效过于振聋发聩，仿佛叫床。

帝弥托利皱了皱眉。然而他没有力气去关掉电视。他的老师的手正沿着他的腰部滑下，这使得他全身酥麻。他闷哼了一声，但被电视的声音盖过了。

就开着吧。吵闹的声音在旁人听来就像试图要掩盖什么。而这一行为恰恰能证明他们之间正在发生着什么。

贝雷特拿掉了帝弥托利用来遮脸的衬衫。那白色的布片已经遮不住帝弥面上的潮红。

帝弥托利看向贝雷特。而他的老师此时也正看着他。于是他们接吻。拥抱。互相渴求。

就像天连着海，海连着天。相爱的人们总能自然而然地融化在一起。

他们一晚上都没有睡觉。

直到天色微微发白，贝雷特才从帝弥托利身上离开。

他走到浴室给帝弥托利放了一缸热水，然后又回到沙发把对方搀扶过去。

虽然帝弥托利的身高和体重都远远胜于他，但贝雷特扶起来却是轻而易举。

要不是为了照顾帝弥托利的自尊，他甚至想给对方来个公主抱。

他们一起泡了澡。然后躺在了帝弥托利的床上。忙了一晚，总归还是要休息的。

“老师，”帝弥托利红着脸，把自己的身子蜷缩在被子里，“不要离开我，好吗？”

“可以哦，帝弥君。”贝雷特亲吻了他的额头，然后在他耳边轻轻说。

“我再也不会放手了。”

仿佛他们昨晚看的垃圾偶像剧的男女主人公。

第二天贝雷特就收拾好行李搬进了帝弥托利的家。

还顺便带了一张免除摊位费的证明文件。

帝弥托利欢快得甚至忘了检查新到的货。

“水蟹，都是水蟹。”把框里的螃蟹一只一只拎起来在手中掂量过后，帝弥托利懊恼地嚷嚷着。

看来今天是没法回本了。

不过随它吧。至少他今天可以早点收工了。

帝弥托利把剩下的螃蟹统统装进随身带过来的便捷式保温箱，然后按灭了自己摊位上的灯。

准备下班。明明应该是为生计发愁的一天，可为什么一想到能早点回家心里的阴霾就烟消云散。

拖鞋与地板合奏出轻快的啪嗒声。

他临走前甚至友好地和隔壁摊的大兄弟说了声“明天见”。而这使得正在整理商品的库罗德一不注意就吞下了一朵发霉的蘑菇。

真是活见鬼了。

帝弥托利当然不知道库罗德很可能会因为这一声招呼而没办法与他明天见。他现在只一心想着回家，然后打开那早已落满灰尘的厨房，拧开那不知道是不是变质了的煤气。

他要给贝雷特煮螃蟹吃。

毕竟已经不是一个人住了，再穷也不能随随便便用方便面来打发。

是水蟹刚好，煮汤别有一番滋味。而且因为是卖不出去的货，自己也不会心疼。

就跟贝雷特一起来啃螃蟹脚吧，这个数量足以让他们啃到睡觉前。之后的事——之后再说。

反正从明天起，他再也不用交摊位费了。


End file.
